heistsocietyfandomcom-20200215-history
Uncommon Criminals
'Uncommon Criminals Synopsis' Katarina Bishop has worn a lot of labels in her short life. Friend. Niece. Daughter. Thief. But for the last two months she’s simply been known as the girl who ran the crew that robbed the greatest museum in the world. That’s why Kat isn’t surprised when she’s asked to steal the infamous Cleopatra Emerald so it can be returned to its rightful owners. There are only three problems. First, the gem hasn’t been seen in public in thirty years. Second, since the fall of the Egyptian empire and the suicide of Cleopatra, no one who holds the emerald keeps it for long, and in Kat’s world, history almost always repeats itself. But it’s the third problem that makes Kat’s crew the most nervous and that is simply… the emerald is cursed. Kat might be in way over her head, but she’s not going down without a fight. After all she has her best friend—the gorgeous Hale—and the rest of her crew with her as they chase the Cleopatra around the globe, dodging curses, realizing that the same tricks and cons her family has used for centuries are useless this time. Which means, this time, Katarina Bishop is making up her own rules. Plot Summary The story starts out in Moscow, Russia at Tverskoy Boulevard as Kat steals a Cezanne from a party.When she returns to New York, we learn she's an "Uncommon Criminal" as she steals things that were once stolen and returns them to their rightful owner. At the airport, Hale becomes concerned about Kat and runs into a woman who claims she is Constance Miller. She says she was sent by Visily Romani to have Kat help her steal the Cleopatra Emerald, which is believed to be cursed. She tells Kat that she is the rightful' ' owner of the stone and Kat is unsure if she should steal it or not. At Uncle Eddie's brownstone, Kat and Hale meet Gabrielle and she tries to talk Kat out of the idea. After minutes of arguing, they decided to steal the emerald.After days of careful planning and a visit from the Forger Uncle Charlie, they successfully steal the Cleopatra Emerald by doing an Alice in Wonderland in the authentication room at Oliver Kelly Corporation for Auctions and Antiquities. Kat and Hale ride in limo on the way back and Kat kissed him, but he doesn't kiss her back. Hale then leaves for Paraguay and Kat delivers the emerald to Constance. The trouble begins when Kat sees the REAL Constance Miller on tv and recieves a card from Romani asking her to "Get it back". After Kat got conned, she goes back to the brownstone and finds Simon, Gabrielle, and Hale. The gang explains to Simon what they did and figure out what happens next. They soon fly to Lyon, France and plan to go inside Interpol headquarters and find out what they know about the Emerald and the FAKE Constance Miller. They create chaos with deadly flowers and explosive toilets at Interpol. As they enter as the fake bomb squad, Gabrielle falls down the stairs and twists her ankle, while Kat gains some evidence and runs into Nick. They got on the Hale's private jet and look at data from Interpol, thanks to Simon. After some discussion, they see "Constance" on T.V holding the Cleopatra emerald in her hands, being called Maggie with a big, brash southern accent. The team learns that Maggie is passing off the Cleopatra as the Antony emerald and selling it to the highest bidder in Monte Carlo, Monaco. The team heads to Monte Carlo to try and come up with a plan to steal the Cleopatra back from Maggie in 7 days. The team agrees to work together no matter what happens. They start by finding out about Pierre laFont at the L'hotel Royal de Monaco by stealing data from his phone, but the plan hits a bump when the Bagshaws show up unexpected. Kat then talks to Maggie in the elevator pretending to be her niece. Kat and Maggie talk about the emerald and themselves and threatening each other, and Maggie getting the upper hand. The team meets up and the Bagshaws enter the plan,with a surprise visit from Nick. Hale and Kat share a moment on the boat with Hale believing in Kat. The next morning, Simon gets LaFont schedule and Kat, Hale, and Gabrielle scout out the locations on the schedule; Hale making a final stop at a boutique where Kat and Hale go to the Casino de Monte Carlo at night. Simon tells the team that Maggie does not have a file at Interpol and then finds that there have been 10 attempts to sell the Cleopatra Emerald, one in Montreal in 1967 for the world fair with a young Maggie, Eddie and Charlie in the picture. Kat and Hale head to the Casino and Kat realizes why Maggie conned her. It was because the only way to you pretend to have the Antony is if you have the Cleopatra; and the only way to pass of the Cleopatra as the Antony is if you have a Fake Cleopatra to swap for, and the only forger in the world that can do that is Charlie. Kat decides that they need a inside man and while Eddie's out of the picture, they visit Charlie instead. They then learn what had happened in 1967. Maggie,Eddie, and Charlie waited and planned carefully until the world fair. Both brothers fell in love with her and Eddie wanted to marry her. Charles was the one who had to make the switch and leave with real one, but Maggie said that he should give the stone to her and tell Eddie that she and Charlie was in love, and let Eddie keep the emerald. However, one mistake ruin the whole thing and that was when the brothers learn she was actually keeping the stone for herself and was willing to come between brothers. Charlie rejects their offer to be the inside man reveals Maggie's real name: Margaret Gray. At Dusk on the W.W Hale, the team discuss plans on how to steal the stone. The next day, they stole and released 500 white doves at the Casino to find some exits for them. The team sees Uncle Eddie with Maggie and when Kat and Eddie leave the Casino, she reveals to Uncle Charlie to them. Charlie has agreed to be the inside man. Kat and Nick have a talk about what happened in Lyon and Hale appears into the picture. He feels hurt that Kat hadn't told him and Kat confronts him about the kiss. Simon interrupts the moment by announcing that Cleopatra is coming to Monte Carlo. This affects their plans and come with another last-minute plan. At the casino, the team gets into the party, despite Maggie's orders for no kids. After a fight between Hale and Nick, Gabrielle falling and hanging by a thin cable, her shoe falls off and activates the alarms on the rotating platform. Kat then goes up to the cases with the emeralds and tries to open them, but gets stopped by Maggie and the REAL Uncle Eddie. The three of them enter Maggie's presidential suite and they have a talk. The next morning, the auction starts. The team manages to enter the auction and Kat confronts Oliver Kelly the Third about Oliver Kelly being a thief, which he admits. At the auction, the team all gets caught, Kat kisses Hale again, and Maggie breathes a sight of relief, but that ends easily when the Gemologist from India says that the gem is fake. She is shocked on how the team did it and Interpol barges in, with some help from Nick, his mother holds a small device that may holds proof that Oliver Kelly the First was a thief. Maggie wants to know how they did it and Kat reveals that all they need to do is get the FAKE Cleopatra and the Cleopatra posing as the Antony next to each other and switch the signs,which Kat did at the hotel and also says about how Eddie played his part to perfection. 2 weeks after the auction, we see them at Urugauy or Paraguay, relaxing in Valle Dorado at a cafe in the square and giving a toast to Uncle Eddie to being a perfect inside man and to Family. They hear a loud explosion in the background and Uncle Felix, Uncle Eddie and the Bagshaws running away and climbing into a truck. The scene ends with Hale asking what happens next and Kat wanting to find out a cave in Switzerland and asking Gabrielle and Hale "You coming?"................ Category:Books